A corpulent motif
by Doctor-Cain-Lethargium
Summary: A story about delusion and limejuice.


This piece of writing is not aspiring to be anything.  
  
It just is.  
  
It is not supposed to be funny or sweet or sad.  
  
Flames are welcome but will  
  
be over looked for they mean as much as the writing itself.  
  
Or such.  
  
Like loquats  
  
It may not make sense or coffee but that is not the point.  
  
The punctuation is deceased but perhaps that is the way it should be.  
  
Disclaimer Don't sue me.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the Grass.  
  
He was the Fuhrer cat, an iridescent blemish on the trench coat of tragedy.  
  
The Leper messiah.  
  
The jive turkey.  
  
He crawled, mud seeping through his phosphorescent pores, sassing himself through the bloated seconds.  
  
He was the channuka grid paper boat, Drowning dead love's indifference in a plastic bucket of soulless sentiment.  
  
He could laminate the typhoons of misery in a bucket of his tears  
  
"Everybody was Kung-fu fighting" For there is no chariot a'coming foward to carry me home.  
  
Jam it!  
  
Harry Potter swanked into the suffragette clearing.  
  
Black flames pulsed up through his scalp, reaping the Nova starlight.  
  
His teeth...  
  
"Your teeth" jived Draco, Snow white tan smudged with the morose flakes of breakfast.  
  
His eyes.  
  
His eyes were green, so green that they were almost not green. Anti green.  
  
Draco Malfoy blurred, Reflected hazily in the anti green..  
  
Draco " Harry exclaimed brokenly, snickety snack.  
  
Harry scurried down and smeared the sultry blood onto his tattered cuff. Smoothing the chapped strands of gossamer hair anxiously.  
  
Dracos head swam.  
  
"How much is that orphan in the window, the one with the waggly tail" sung Draco.  
  
"I am your biography" Draco whispered, "I am your soul, swallow me whole".  
  
Harry contorted his face into a terror, Draco noticed faintly his eyebrows were on the wrong feet.  
  
"Do you have a mirror" Draco asked.  
  
"No Draco, wha..." said Harry said looking alarmed.  
  
"Because you put your eyebrows on the wrong way, I bet you were looking in the mirror, everything is backwards there" Draco chirped knowledgeably.  
  
"Now you need a backwards mirror. Chain it in handcuffs and bring it in for disturbance of the peace."  
  
"Draco?" said Harry frantically the colour draining from his face.  
  
Draco began to laugh, hooting haemorrhage into the clotted sky.  
  
"I'm talking to the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change his ways" sang Draco.  
  
"DRACO" yelled Harry his eyes blurring with pepper. Never salt. Salt is for fish Draco thought disdainfully.  
  
"Are you a fish" Draco asked suspiciously.  
  
Harry bit his trembling lip.  
  
"I like fish" Draco said dreamily and bit Harrys arm gently.  
  
"Draco stop it" Harry said tearfully  
  
"Come" he said urgently trying to hoist Draco up.  
  
"Follow you, Are you the yellow brick road I have heard so much about then" Draco said delightedly.  
  
"please..."  
  
"What is that" asked Draco pointing to a shrivelled carcass strewn on the matted tuskweed.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry said urgently "Do you remember Draco?".  
  
Draco frowned up into the rain washed face and sprung to his feet and scooped up Voldemorts shrunken skin flinging it around his shoulders triumphantly.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort" he sang sweetly "Evil, evil evil, I like hurting people and Macramé".  
  
Harry grabbed Dracos arm pulling it desperately.  
  
"Row row row your corpse, gently down the stream" Draco cried.  
  
"Draco" screamed Harry, "Its me, Harry. Don't you remember, you defeated him. Voldemort" Harry yelled panicking.  
  
"Hmmm, like suicide I guess. Perhaps a little extroverted at times, especially here, and here" He said, pointing to the deatheaters lifeless bodies, strewn over the blood soaked grass.  
  
His expression suddenly changed.  
  
"Harry...My arch nemesis" he purred in an obviously fake masculine voice and giggled unsteadily, the remains of Voldemort still trailing over his shoulders.  
  
"I don't like you" he said accusingly "You tried to hurt me. I am just a poor defenceless little Lord Voldemort" he said sadly and burst into tears.  
  
Harry blanched and scurried forward tears streaming down his caffeine stained skin." Draco, please...Oh god"  
  
"Harry Potter" he cooed in that voice again.  
  
"I have come to murder you" he beamed at Harry and tapped at his nose knowingly, not even wincing as he half poked himself in the eye. He bent down and scooped up his wand.  
  
"Run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me I'm the GINGERBREAD MAN" said Draco.  
  
Harry collapsed against the tree trunk sobbing brokenly ."Draco..."  
  
"Avada Kedavra" Draco whispered and flung his wand at Harry.  
  
It hit Harry pitifully on the forehead and flopped off.  
  
Draco raced to pick it up and inspected it closely.  
  
"Now which end does the death come out of" Draco wondered and turned to Harry.  
  
"Do you have a tin opener anywhere?" Draco asked frustrated trying to twist the end of the wand off.  
  
Suddenly he flopped down on the grass beside Harry and stroked Harry's hair absentmindedly and gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek, sliding his pale almost anaemic arms around Harry's waist.  
  
Harry glanced up, looking as though someone had tried to drown him in Cat biscuits.  
  
"Fluffy like egg white" Draco whispered stroking Harry's face with those spindly white fingers and drew the wand tip up to face Harry.  
  
"Avada Kedavara" he said.  
  
A blinding flash of green light rippled like a tentacle out of the wand towards Harry.  
  
Draco hummed quietly then suddenly spasmodically flung himself to the left.  
  
The bolt struck him and rippled like limejuice under his clammy skin as Draco slumped softly at Harry's side.  
  
The phantom creepers evaporated and the midges swarmed, seeping slowly through Harry's screams.  
  
They would eat well tonight. 


End file.
